


Captain Spandex Junior

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Some Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Conner are trying to keep their relationship under wraps because they fear their families won't approve. But it comes out, leaving Conner and Tim to find their ways together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're all probably sick of seeing these, but based on several gif sets of begitalarcos. I'll post the links to the sets to the chapters they go with.
> 
> Original gif set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/64942410720/this-is-why-kon-doesnt-come-to-wayne-manor-to

“Hey uh…” Conner felt awkward being stared at by all of the bat-siblings. This was worse than being poked at during Sunday dinner with his Dad. “Is Tim here?”

Dick glared at him menacingly from the corner, but before he could say anything Damien chimed in. “Tim! Captain Spandex Junior is here!” He screamed up the stairs.

Cassandra chimed in, “Damian! That’s not only mean its-“

Jason cut her off, “Accurate?” He laughed at his own joke, as Tim walked into the room.

“You guys all suck.” Tim said reaching for his coat.

“And I do _not_ wear spandex…” Conner said desperately. Why couldn’t Superman dress less flamboyantly?

“Are you going on a date?” Dick asked suspiciously.

“No,” Tim said with a little laugh. “We’re meeting up with Steph, Bart, Cassie and maybe Zach to see a movie and probably hang out at Steph’s for awhile.”

Dick eyed the younger boy suspiciously but didn’t ask any more questions.

“Hey, wasn’t Steph that pregnant girl you hung out with?” Jason asked, as he took a bite of pizza.

Cassandra hit Jason over the back of the head. “Don’t be insensitive. Have a good time with your friends, Tim.” She smiled sweetly ushering the boys out of the house. After the door had closed Conner and Tim could still hear her chewing Jason out about being so rude about Stephanie’s former predicament.

“God, I’m never picking you again.” Conner said, speeding up his walk. “Never again.”

“That’s fine,” Tim said, knocking shoulders with the taller boy. “So are Bart and Cassie coming to the movie with us?”

“Yeah, Steph and Zach?” Conner said, taking Tim’s hand after they were far enough from the Wayne property.

“Yeah,” Tim moved closer to the other boy. “Do we have any other plans for the night?”

“I was thinking we could go to my place.” Conner whispered into the smaller boy’s ear.

Despite being, technically, seventeen, Conner had his own apartment. He didn’t want to live with his dad and Superman got uncomfortable if he spent too much time around him.

“Sounds fun.” Tim said with a smile. “Come on we’ll be late.” He pulled the other’s arm, only to be picked up in a princess carry.

“I’ll get us there on time. Hold on.” Tim tightened his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Give me a kiss.” Tim pecked him on the lips. Conner laughed and began to run at super speed, so fast no one could actually see them.

Conner ran into an alley, so that they wouldn’t be seen as he slowed down. Tim laughed as he was placed back on his feet. “I’ll never get used to that.” He reached out to hold Conner’s hand, as another blur sped into the alleyway.

“If you messed up my hair I’m going to kill you.” Cassie said angrily, as her boyfriend let her down. “We could have just flown.”

“But we always fly.” Bart whined.

Cassie pulled a compact out of her purse. She straightened up her hair and wiped at her makeup. After she’d finished, she snapped the compact shut. “And for good reason.” She then noticed Conner and Tim watching her warily. “Hi guys, didn’t see you there.” She smiled cheerily and hugged the two of them.

Bart shrugged and began to walk toward the theater. “We’re gonna be late for the movie and Steph’s gonna kill us all if we ‘stand her and Zach up.’” He added the air-quotes, because that’s exactly what Steph would say.

Cassie ran up to Bart and grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, dragging him quickly out of the alleyway. Conner and Tim followed at a more leisurely pace behind them. Zach and Steph were waiting by the doors, tickets in hand.

“Finally,” Steph said, handing the tickets to everyone. “We thought you were going to stand us up. Didn’t we Zach?” She turns to Zach, clearly looking for his agreement.

“That’s right. We thought you’d miss the couples outing.” Zach threw an arm around Steph’s shoulder with a laugh.

The group walked into the theater, chatting animatedly about when their next anniversaries were. Bart and Cassie were coming up on their three-month mark. Steph and Zach were a couple days away from their first month. Conner and Tim were about to hit six months, which they are proud of considering they’ve had to keep it hidden from their families.

They were so enthralled with their conversation that they didn’t notice Batman crouching on a nearby roof.

None of them really watch the entire movie, at some point or another at least one couple was making out. That left them trying to piece together the movie as they walked out.

The couples said their goodbyes and were about to go their separate ways when a familiar car pulled up. Tim dropped Conner’s hand so fast it was as if he’d been burned.

Bruce didn’t even get out of the car; he just rolled down the window. “Timothy, car. Now.” There was no room for argument.

He sent an apologetic look to Conner and everyone tried to give him supportive looks, but they only managed to look as worried as he felt.

Tim got in the car. As the pulled away he turned back to look at his friends and his boyfriend.

“You and I are going to sit down and talk when we get home.” Bruce said in a deathly calm voice.

Tim nodded, looking at his hands folded neatly in his lap. This was going to be the longest car ride ever.


	2. You Don't Decide for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially from this gif set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/64937740488/bruce-finds-out-tim-has-been-seeing-kon-in-secret

Tim was sitting patiently in Bruce’s study, waiting for him to finish threatening the others if they even tried to listen in. The usually stoic boy was fidgeting. It was just like when he was a little boy about to be punished for something bad he’d done. 

He jumped slightly as Bruce shut the door and sat on his desk. “I think you know why we need to talk.” Tim nodded, still looking at his hands. “You can’t date that boy. He’s not right for you.”

Tim looked up at Bruce in confusion. “What do you mean not right for me? He’s amazing to me.”

“Not like that…” Bruce paused, looking for the right words. He took a deep breath and said, “He’s not like you or me, and if you continue to hang around him you’re only going to get yourself in trouble.”

Tim looked his guardian horrified. “What right do you have to say that?” 

“Look at how he came into existence.” Bruce gestured at the paperwork on his desk. “He was created in a lab. He’s essentially two years old, Tim, and you’re sixteen.”

“But he has the body and mind of a seventeen year old.” Tim fought back against the anger bubbling up in his chest. He couldn’t believe his guardian was being so judgmental; this is why they kept their relationship a secret. 

“Not to mention his genetic donors.” Bruce shook his head sadly. “That boy is going to have some problems. I mean as nice as Clark is he still has that Kryptonian DNA, which we’re having a hard time studying and he’s not making it any easier. Then there’s Luthor, ” Bruce looked disgusted at the name alone. “He is a criminal mastermind, an evil genius. And he created Conner, who knows if he programed anything into the boy that will turn him evil.”

Tim tried to interject only to be cut off. “Wait.” Bruce said with a note of finality.

“And they still have dinner on Sundays. I don’t want you to be in a relationship with him. I barely want you to be friends with him, but I can’t stop that. I mean you are teammates and I guess I can’t be friends with Clark if I say you can’t be friends with Conner.” Bruce smiled, as if he’d just convinced Tim that seeing Conner was a bad idea.

Tim looks at him in a mix of rage and confusion. He couldn’t believe that Bruce was lecturing him on dating Conner because he was part Lex, especially since Bruce had had romantic entanglements with criminals in his life as well, Selena and Talia.

“I’ll get out then.” Tim said, storming out of the room. He ignored Bruce calling after him and the others peaking out from around the wall. 

He slammed to door to his room… his former room. He grabbed a backpack, throwing in a couple of outfits and a few little things he couldn’t do without. He continued to ignore his family pounding on the door to his room, asking him to come out. Tim knew he didn’t have much time before they broke down the door. 

He dialed Conner’s number. “Tim! What happened? Are you okay?” Conner answered the phone worriedly.

“Come pick me up, please.” Tim said, as he began to feel the tears running down his cheeks. “My window’s open.”

“Be there real soon.” Conner said hanging up.

Tim looked around the room one last time. He spotted the music box still on the dresser. It was a simple music box. It was made of plain wood with a rose carved in the top. When opened it played Für Elise and a little ballerina dressed in pink would spin. It was his mother’s. He placed it carefully in the bag as Conner landed on his windowsill. 

“Let’s go.” As he said that, the door began to creak menacingly. “Now!” 

Conner grabbed his boyfriend and began his ascent as the door to the room finally gave way. Conner flew away quickly, before any of the bat family could stick their head out and yell at him to bring Tim back.

Conner flew them back to his apartment. “Can I get you anything? Do you want to talk?” He asked Tim as they landed.

Tim shook his head. Instead he kissed Conner deeply. “Just show me how much you love me.” He whispered against the other’s lips. 

Conner picked the smaller boy up and carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.


	3. Could I Seduce Superman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based partially off of: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/64937740488/bruce-finds-out-tim-has-been-seeing-kon-in-secret
> 
> and:  
> http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/65387912436/one-shot-bruce-and-clark-have-a-hard-time

Tim was retching in the bathroom for the umpteenth time in the last couple of days. Conner sighed as he looked up from his book. “You need to see a doctor Tim.” 

“I’m fine.” Tim managed to choke out before he started dry heaving. 

“Did Bruce have a doctor you’d be okay with seeing?” Conner said before he could stop himself. 

“No.” Tim said sharply.

“It’s been three months since you moved in.” Conner watched Tim as he stood from his place kneeling in front of the toilet. “Not that I don’t love having you here, but…”

“What?” Tim snapped, walking back into the bedroom.

“Have you tried talking to his since….” Conner paused, looking at his book as he searched for the word. “Y’know.”

“No…” Tim said with a shrug. He searched through the drawers looking for a bigger shirt; the one he was wearing seemed to have shrunk. He refused to admit that he’d gained a little weight since giving up heroics.

Conner was a little confused, he had horrible relationships with his fathers but they still talked to each other. “Why not?”

“Kon you-” Tim tried to find the right word to describe it. “You can’t just “talk” to Bruce.” He made to walk away but his boyfriend caught his arm, stupid super speed.

“Is it like with my dad?” Conner asked, genuinely curious. “I mean he talks in puzzles sometimes and sometimes he just doesn’t listen. He just hands me money and tells me to leave.”

Tim sighed wearily; it was so hard to explain Bruce. “Kind of, the only difference is that Bruce expects you to do absolutely everything his way. He thinks that he knows what’s best for everyone.” Tim could have gone on, but he stomach revolted. He ran back to the bathroom dropping in front of the toilet. 

Conner came in and knelt next to his retching boyfriend. He listened closely to Tim’s heartbeat, making sure it wasn’t irregular. That’s when he noticed, another heartbeat, a fainter, quicker heartbeat. 

“We’re going to see my dad.” Conner said, lifting Tim into princess carry. 

“Why?” Tim asked in annoyance. He wasn’t particularly fond of Lex Luthor, even if the man was paying his bills.

“There’s something that we may need his help with.” Conner said as he carried Tim to the car.

“Y’know, I can walk.” Tim said, glaring at his boyfriend. “I have two functioning legs.” He kicked them as if to prove his point, almost kick Conner in the head.

“Just let me do the, please.” Tim sighed in defeat, allowing himself to be carried to the car and then placed inside.

The ride to Lex’s apartment was silent. Conner was freaking out about what he’d just heard and Tim was wondering whether he should give Bruce a second chance. He’d also cut all ties with the other members of the batfamily and he missed some of them. 

Both were still lost in their thoughts as they pulled up to Lex’s building. Conner helped Tim out before handing his keys to the valet. The ride in the elevator was very similar to their ride in the car, silent.

Once they were in front of Lex’s door Conner took charge of the situation, knocking sharply. Lex opened the door a few moments later. 

He looked shocked to see Conner and Tim standing there. “It’s not Sunday.” He was confused; Conner only came to the apartment for family dinner. He went to the office if he needed money or something.

“I need your help.” Conner said, then glancing at Tim. “We need you help.”

Lex paused for a second, then something dawned on him. “Wait, how did you know I’d be in my apartment?”

“Superman’s keeping tabs on you,” Conner said nonchalantly. Tim and Lex both look at him strangely. “Oh crap, did I call him Clark again. Sorry.”

“No, but you told Luthor about Superman’s plan.” Tim said slowly.

“Not really, I’m sure he knew.” Conner said with a wave of his hand. 

“Not this time, but thanks for the heads up.” Lex smirks smugly; he always got an upper hand somehow. He moved out of the doorway and ushered the young couple inside. “Now, what do you need my help with?”

“How much do you know about Kryptonian biology?” Conner asked, as Tim looked around. It reminded the smaller boy of Wayne Manor, they both had so many priceless, breakable objects. 

“Not enough,” Lex said darkly. “Why?”

“Do you know anything about reproduction?” Tim and Lex both froze. 

“Repeat that?” Lex asked, stunned.

“Reproduction, do you know anything about reproduction? I’d ask Clark, but he’s just such a prude and he’d tell Bruce immediately.” Conner tried to justify his reason for coming to Lex over anyone else, maybe it also had something to do with Lex being a better parental figure, and that’s saying something about the others’ parenting.

Lex seemed to recover first. “Not really, just that they have the same genitalia as humans and compatible DNA with humans.” 

“Well can males impregnate other males?” Conner avoids looking at Tim. 

Tim’s jaw dropped and he looked at his boyfriend in shock. “Why are you asking?”

Lex looked as if he was curious to have that answered as well. Conner muttered inaudibly at first. “What was that?” Lex asked

He muttered inaudibly again, just a little louder. “If you don’t answer, I will borrow Luthor’s kryptonite ring and beat your ass.” Tim threatened, his patience wearing thin. 

“Don’t, you might be pregnant.” Conner blurted out. He looked up to see Lex and Tim staring at him in shock. “I heard a second heartbeat when I was checking yours earlier.”

Lex looked at Tim like he was the best present in the world. “Come along dear.” He said, as he dragged Tim down the hallway to his medical room. Conner followed close behind.

It took a little set up, but before long Lex was running an ultrasound wand across Tim’s stomach. The whooshing of the heartbeat filled the room. Tim looked stunned, Conner looked faint and Lex looked like a kid in a candy shop.

He turn the screen to face the soon to be parents. “See it?” Lex pointed out the small form on the screen. “About three months along, I’d say. But I’m not an expert. Don't worry though, I’ll get one and swear them to secrecy or death.” He continued to ramble his way out the door.

Tim and Conner weren’t paying attention to Lex’s rambling. They were going to be parents. “It’s really there.” Tim said, touching the screen softly.

“Yeah,” Conner said, wiping the gel off of Tim’s stomach. Once it was clean he placed his hand on it. Tim placed his hand on top of Conner’s. “We’re going to be parents.”

“I know,” Tim leaned over and softly kissed his boyfriends lips. They knew that later they would freak out, but it wasn't time for that yet. It was time to celebrate a new life that would soon enter the world.

That was until Lex popped his head back in. “Do you think I could test this male pregnancy thing if I seduced Superman? Would you want a sibling Conner?”

Conner shivered at the thought of that, while Tim giggled at the idea of Lex Luthor trying to seduce Superman.

For a moment everything was alright.


	4. Awkward Little Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially based off of this gif set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/65387912436/one-shot-bruce-and-clark-have-a-hard-time

The next three months were a whirl of tests with Lex and doctors sworn to secrecy, color swatches, potential apartments and homeschooling programs. By the time Tim hit his six-month his feet were swollen, his stomach rounded and he was sitting in a new apartment. Lex had insisted that Conner and Tim find a larger apartment, at least until he could get them a nice house.

Tim sighed and stroked his swollen stomach. She was really active tonight; she always was when Conner was out on patrol. Tim was lonely without his boyfriend but he knew that he had to continue with his duty, people would be suspicious otherwise. There had already been hundreds of articles on the possibility of Red Robin’s death.

Tim got up slowly and grabbed his phone. Tonight was Lex’s off night; maybe he’d come over and keep him company. That was weird to think, Tim was calling Lex Luthor to spend time with him. But Lex was somehow softer when it came to Conner, or anything related to Conner. He really saw him as his child and he was going to be a good father no matter what.

That’s not to say Lex had stopped being a villain. He still had his moments but they were mostly to piss of Superman, or, in a new development, an attempt to seduce him. It was kind of funny how much it freaked out the Kryptonian.

There was a crash in the bedroom; Tim never got to make the call. He wrapped an arm protectively around his stomach and tried to run for the door, but he froze when heard Conner calling his name desperately.

He took a deep breath and grabbed one of the hidden weapons that Lex had placed all over the apartment, an umbrella rifle with kryptonite bullets. Tim moved methodically toward the bedroom, pushing the door open slowly with the gun. 

Tim’s heart stopped when he saw Conner lying on the bed, he looked like he’d been to hell and back. He moved towards Conner, never noticing the two others in the room. He had to get to Conner.

“Are you alright?” Tim placed his hands on either side of Conner’s face, scanning his body for injuries. There were tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Conner ran a hand over Tim’s cheek, gently brushing away the tears. “I could never leave you.” He placed a light kiss to Tim’s lips. “Either of you.” He places a kiss on the swell of Tim’s stomach. 

Tim laughed through his tears, throwing his arms around Conner’s neck. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Conner hugged him back tightly. “This is a sucky anniversary, huh?” 

Tim looked surprised. “It’s our anniversary?”

Conner laughed, Tim was usually so organized but lately he’d had a serious case of pregnancy brain. “Yep, our one year.” Conner kissed his boyfriend; both continued to ignore the others in the room.

“You should get out of here.” This was directed at the men who were trying to avoid watching the teens make out. 

They turned to see who’d spoken, Lex stood in the doorway. He stared at the pair for a moment before turning back into the living room, grabbing the umbrella gun from the floor as he went.

Batman and Superman followed. Lex turned to face the pair of costumed heroes, a smirk on his face. “One question, each.”

Bruce glares at Lex through the cowl. “Is Tim…?” He was unable to finish his thought.

Lex laughed dryly, “Pregnant? Yeah, six months along.” He continued to laugh when he saw the twin looks of shock on the heroes’ faces. “What Bruce, didn’t this could happen?” Lex taunted the other billionaire.

Bruce ignored him, in favor of turning to Clark. “Well Kent, what you have to say about all of this?” Bruce was furious. This is exactly why he didn’t want Tim dating Conner; he knew something like this would happen. 

Clark still looked shocked; he shrugged at a loss for words. “Uh…” Lex just laughed harder, this was too good. He was almost crying with laughter when Clark answered, “Kids will be kids?”

“Is that really your answer?!” Bruce shouted at the other superhero. He couldn’t believe Clark wasn’t taking this more seriously. “My son is sixteen and pregnant, and your… whatever got him that way!” 

Clark was about to say something when something dawned on him. He turned to Lex, “Is this why you keep trying to get me to have sex with you?” 

Lex sobered up immediately, but Bruce spared him from answering. “You’re sleeping with Luthor too?! Great! Well aren’t you just special!” He looked at both of them angrily. “This is both of your faults. If you actually treated him like a son and disciplined him this would never have happened. You idiots are responsible!”

“Get out!” Tim yelled from the doorway to the bedroom, only directing it at Bruce. “I want you out of this apartment! Now!” Tim pointed to the door. “This is my life and you can’t tell me how to live it.” 

Bruce looked momentarily hurt before he went back to his emotionless self and swept out of the apartment.

Once he was gone Tim curled protectively around his baby bump, crying. Conner was behind him in a flash, taking him into his arms. Lex and Clark both moved toward their clone child, their son. They knew Conner needed to feel that they did care about him, and they did.

For a few moments it was a group hug, an awkward little family. But it made Tim happy because it was his awkward little family.


	5. I Didn't Think This Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, it gets a little strange but this is a strange group of people.

By the time Tim had hit the midway point of his ninth month nothing had been resolved. Bruce was still blaming Lex and Superman for Tim’s pregnancy, Clark was afraid to be in a room alone with Lex for more than a couple minutes, and Lex was trying to seduce Clark to see if he had the ability to knock men up, although Conner had his suspicions that they had already slept together.

To say that Tim was fed up with everything would be a drastic understatement. He just wanted to be left alone, maybe with Conner. Everyone was getting so annoying and he just wanted them to all disappear.

Bruce kept calling, trying to convince him to move back into Wayne Manor. Tim had stopped answering the phone, especially since the rest of the family started calling too.

“Babe?” Conner placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim looked at him with huge bags under his eyes, he was so stressed out.

Tim shifted so that Conner could sit behind him. “Rub my back?” Tim asked, his eyes wide and pleading. 

Conner slid behind Tim, he never could refuse him. He was too adorable. As Conner rubbed at his boyfriend’s shoulders he thought about their future. They would be parents in about two weeks. She would be real, a tiny person who relied on them so much. That thought was both exciting and scary to Conner. He never had a childhood, could he make his daughter’s happy.

“It’ll be okay.” Tim said, taking Conner’s hands in his own. “We’ll make a few mistakes, but we’ll always be loving. She’ll know that we did our best. He knew Conner was anxious about this baby.

Conner kissed Tim lightly on the lips, when the other gasped in pain. Conner rolled his eyes, “Have you been having contractions?” 

“No,” Tim said, “They’re just Braxton Hicks. It’s just a little more painful than usual.” Tim paused and then sighed, disappointed with himself. “I think I’m in labor Conner.”

Conner sprung into action. He called Lex, telling him to get the operation room ready and to get the doctors he was threatening ready. He called Clark to bring the portable AI, just incase. He also called Martha Kent, just to let her know.

Before Tim knew what was happening he was in the car on their way to Lex’s place. “Do you need me to call your family?” Conner asked, never taking his eyes off of the road in front of him.

“No,” Tim grabbed the seat as another contraction came. “I don’t want them there.”

“You understand they are going to find out, right?” Conner turned to look at him briefly before turning back to the road. “Clark can’t keep something like this a secret for long. I mean Ma knew shortly after he found out.”

Tim laughed; Clark was bad at keeping his happiness hidden. He’d taken the news he was, technically, going to be a grandfather surprisingly well, unlike Bruce. 

The rest of the short ride was silent, and Conner sped Tim into the operating room. There were several doctors waiting for them, all of them they’d met before. Conner hand Tim off to them before going to stand with Clark and Lex.

As he was prepped for the cesarean, Tim found himself getting more and more nervous. Conner came and held his hand while they administered the anesthetic. Having him there was nice, but he wanted his mom. But she could never be there again; the only family he had left was the bat-family and the people in this room. He was on the verge of a meltdown now, “Call Bruce, Conner. Please.” He whispered as the doctors finished their preparation.

Conner nodded, kissing Tim’s forehead. He snagged his phone from Clark and called Bruce. 

“What do you want?” Bruce started the call.

“Tim’s in labor, the baby’s coming now. He wanted me to tell you.” Conner said quickly. Lex was calling for him to throw on some scrubs; the delivery was starting soon. “Gotta go.” Conner hung up quickly. There was no time for questions, not when his daughter was coming.

For Tim the delivery felt like forever, but also it felt like the shortest thing ever. Conner crouched next to his head, wiping the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. He could hear Lex ordering the doctors around. He also heard when Lex passed out, that was interesting.

Her first scream was the biggest relief to the new parents. They got a quick look at her before she was taken for examination. When her examination was complete, she was handed to Conner. Tim got to nuzzle and kiss her as the doctors stitched him back to together. He barely noticed. Everything else dissolved, it was just him with his daughter and his boyfriend. 

Tim couldn’t have told you how long it took for them to finish stitching him up but the time it took for him to be handed his baby after getting to the recovery room seemed like far to long a wait, despite not taking that long. He could feel himself crying as he held her for the first time. 

His baby girl.

Conner was the first one to come in after the doctors had left the room, followed shortly by Clark and Bruce. 

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Was the first thing that Bruce said. “I didn’t trust you or Conner or anyone. I know you’re young, but you’re a responsible young man.”

Tim looked as though he was about to cry. He passed Conner the sleeping baby. “Thank you.” He and Bruce hugged, mindful of his stitches. 

After their tender moment the mob moved in, Dick followed by Jason, Cassandra, Damian and Alfred. “The aunt and uncles are here.” Dick said, holding up balloons and several stuffed animals. This little girl was going to be spoiled rotten.

Tim laughed, this was his family as weird as that sounded. He watched as his daughter was passed around the room, Conner keeping a vigilant guard.

“What are you naming Lady Spandex Junior here?” Damian asked as Cassandra let him look at her.

Conner rolled his eyes and Clark looked slightly offended. “We decided to name her Alexa Jeanette Drake-Kent.” Tim said as she was handed back to him.

“Well that’s sweet of you.” Lex said from the doorway. He still looked slightly pale, but also quite smug.

“Heard you passed out in the delivery room, would’ve thought you had a stronger stomach.” Jason said sarcastically.

Lex smiled at him coldly, “Well, there was a good reason for that.” 

“Yeah, what?” Jason asked, shooting the other a dark look.

“I have successfully proven that Clark has the ability to impregnate a man.” Lex said. 

The room went silent, except for the sound of Clark hitting the floor.

“I told you they had sex.” Conner whispered in Tim’s ear, causing the other to laugh softly.

“Congrats Lex,” Tim said, “Soon you’ll be holding your own baby.” He snuggled Alexa, kissing her forehead.

Bruce looked up from his spot at Clark’s head, trying to wake the idiot up. “At least this one gets a childhood.” He said as he snapped his fingers by Clark’s ear.

“I didn’t think this all the way through.” Lex said, grabbing the doorframe. Alfred led him over to one of the chairs; villain or not Alfred was always gentlemanly.

“Where’s my great-grandbaby?” Martha Kent swept into the room; Lex had sent someone to pick her up. Everyone, at least the conscious ones, looked at her. “What? Did I say something funny?”

Tim began laughing, he couldn’t help it, this was his family. It was strange and ever changing, but it was good enough for him. 

“Welcome to the family, Alexa.” He said, kissing his little girl’s forehead as she slept through the chaos around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the end of the story: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/72649227940/excerpt-from-captain-spandex-junior-by

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
